Four Beats Per Measure
by liat503
Summary: One Shot: Blaine hears four beats all day, everyday. How long will it last before he goes crazy? Klaine.


1-2-3-4. Just the continuous four beats all day, everyday. Heard like the wind, always there like the sun. Shining through the clouds as it rings in his ears. 1-2-3-4. Four beats, that's all. With every step he takes, he hears four beats. His collections of compositions are all in four beats. His foot taps to four beats every moment of the day. You can't stop him no matter how many medications you give him. He will just do it.

There comes a time when you can't stop yourself. He walks through the halls in a four beat march. As his friends pass by he must wait a few moments to high-five them at the right moment. Four beats. 1-2-3-4.

His boyfriend Kurt is calling him down the hallway. He cringes has he calls his name just between the first and the second beat. Just a half beat off. It almost kills him when people don't talk in the right form of beat. Don't the others hear the drum as he did?

"Tonight? Movies?" Kurt asked as he fixed his scarf waiting for his answer. Kurt didn't know about the rhythm in his head and Blaine wanted to keep it that way before he scared off his only real boyfriend.

1-2-3-4. He paused to start at one. "Of course," I smiled.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked before he turned around to go to class.

"Do what?"

"That rhythm. When you talk you always speak like robot," he laughed. I laughed with him as he turned around and walked off to class. I turned around as well and continued my day.

* * *

I sat down in glee club my favorite part of the day. Right next to Kurt, who was smiling at me and kissing my cheek.

"Alright everyone, regionals. I think this song might be different since the time signature is 3 beats per measure but I think Blaine can do it," Mr. Schuester said excitedly. He waved for Blaine to come to the front of the room while Finn comforted his girlfriend while she pouted about her not getting the solo.

Blaine tried, he really did. When the three beats came he always had to sing four and Mr. Schuester had to stop continuously and end up giving the solo to Rachel in the end.

When he got home he wrapped his head into his hands. "Blaine, you have a visitor," his mother said quietly as she opened the door and let the friend come in.

"Kurt. I'm sorry I missed our date," I breathed. 1-2-3-4.

"Blaine it's alright. You'll get the next solo. No need to be all harsh on yourself," Kurt said soothingly.

"No I won't Kurt! You don't understand!" 1-2-3-4.

"You think I don't notice Blaine? I see that you need your four beats all day and I think you need help. I want to help—"

"No." Kurt sighed and got up to walk out. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Blaine fell to his bed and closed his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

1-2-3-4. Blaine woke up and brushed his teeth in a four beat format. Kurt didn't understand what Blaine was going through. He didn't have the beat continuously stuck in his head.

He dried his mouth and walked over to his room. Left, right, left, right. Couldn't anyone else hear the four beats?

Blaine sat down at his desk. He looked around and put his hand over his heart. He almost died twice trying to get his heart rate to be four beats. He vowed never to do that again no matter how he crazy got.

Blaine's mother called him downstairs for pancakes as she does every Saturday.

"Hello mother," he sighed sleepily as she piled four pancakes on the top of his plate. One for each beat. His mother tried to reason with his rhythm. She brought him some over the counter medication but she didn't have the money to pay for a real full time therapist. It's too late now since they would have said he had OCD anyway. Blaine didn't need that kind of crap.

* * *

It has been a week since the glee incident and Blaine has been feeling worse and worse. The beat has been increasingly louder ever since that night. He hasn't talked to Kurt since.

1-2-3-4.

He felt his head feel dizzy as he walked into the school. He avoided Kurt and sat down in history as the teacher drowned on and on. The most boring class but his favorite because her speech was always in his exact beat.

His head started to hurt more and his fingers were still tapping the desk repeatedly at the four by four beat. He walked his way into the bathroom and waited for the bell to ring a few more times. He even turned on the water so it would drip slowly. 1-2-3-4.

* * *

One day Blaine couldn't take it. The noise has gotten so loud he couldn't even hear himself think. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. On and on. When will it stop?

He ran into the choir room and sat down. His head was throbbing within the beat range. He couldn't take it. Half way through he ran home crying, but in his usual four beat march.

He kept running until he reached home and settled in his room. He circled around quickly rubbing his head. He tried to jump around in the four beat measures but it didn't help. It just made it worse.

1-2-3-4.

Blaine found what he was looking for. He found the tie. If he were dead, then he wouldn't have to hear the noise anymore. It was that simple.

It wasn't that simple though. He tied it around his neck but took it off the minute he did. On, off, on, off. 1-2-3-4.

Blaine started to hear some noises down stairs. He wanted to get this down with. 1-2-3-4. He tied the tie around his neck and tied it around one of the pull-up bars in his room.

"I need to see him!" Blaine heard Kurt yell and then everything went black.

* * *

The glee club was soon called into the hospital after Blaine was put in a room. Kurt had seen Blaine and called 9-1-1 immediately. As Kurt took his boyfriend down the pull-up bar, so maybe he could live just a few more moments, he could swear he heard Blaine shake in his arms with the beat 1-2-3-4.

"Kurt, you alright?" Mr. Schuester had asked.

"I'm okay. The thing is though; Blaine was different when he died. It wasn't a quick death, it wasn't slow and painful, it sort of went like this," Kurt said. He looked at everyone and finally found the courage to quietly say, "1-2-3-4."


End file.
